


Promise

by Muzik3



Series: Scomiche Oneshots [5]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, more angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzik3/pseuds/Muzik3
Summary: He'll never compare.





	

"Okay, so, if we're not going to be dating, we should be able to date other people, right?" _YOU should be able to, you mean,_ Mitch thought begrudgingly.

"I'm not forcing you to be celibate if that's what you mean." He probably sounded a little snappier that he had meant to, but he wasn't going to apologize either. Scott should be aware that he didn't like the thought of it very much. And that _he_ wasn't going to be dating anyone anyway.

"No, I just..." He sighed. "I just want to make sure we're okay."

"We are." Mitch said it resolutely, but in reality he felt panic slowly boiling up inside him. He wasn't sure about this at all. It was one thing to wait for Scott when he had been dating Alex, but now that certainty was gone, and Scott would have to wait for him. It made Mitch nervous. If anyone was impatient, it was Scott.

Scott surely didn't waste any time after that. Not a week later he was off for the weekend with their mutual acquaintance Kyle, and Mitch had dreaded Scott leaving for two whole days, worried about the outcome. What if they hit it off and Mitch lost Scott already? So soon, without even really getting the chance to experience being with him at all?

But an hour after he left, the first text arrived. Just a couple of lyrics he had thought of and wanted Mitch's input on. Then Mitch's heart felt lighter and lighter with every text and every picture he received. It was the most wonderful feeling to know that he was still on Scott's mind even when he had another man fully at his disposal.

When he got home it was almost like that weekend hadn't even happened. Clearly it wasn't going to work out between Scott and Kyle, and Mitch was quietly relieved when Scott greeted him with a kiss to his temple.

In the weeks after not much happened. Mitch had continued swiping right on Tinder and hitting up guys on Grindr, but more than a little sexting wasn't in the cards for him. His heart wasn't in it anyway, he told himself. Scott had gone out a little more often than normal, but Mitch gathered that it was his first time being single in years, so he obviously wanted to take advantage as much as he could. He knew Scott had gone home with a couple of guys, had taken a few home too, but Mitch didn't really care all that much. It was just sex, there were no feelings attached. Mitch never had to see their faces anyway as they were ushered out of the house as soon as the sun was up, and the face he did get to see came to wake him up with a fresh order of coffee and a warm smile.

So when he got home one day and saw Scott and Shawn working on a Superfruit video, looking just a little too cozy, it hit him like bricks. He had completely missed Shawn. Sure he was over at their house a lot, and sure Scott had been texting him a lot, but it was all for Superfruit, right? They were just discussing ideas for their new music video, or Scott wanted him to change a certain edit he had done, or something like that. That was it, there was nothing else. It couldn't be.

After that, Shawn seemed to be everywhere. He was in every conversation Mitch had with Scott, he was in every meeting, he was at every party, he was everywhere. He wouldn't leave his mind, and Mitch was wound up so tightly he could snap at any second. He was forcing a smile for fans, but as soon as he was backstage his face dropped and any interaction sent him into a frenzy. It ate at him. It ate at him that Shawn had come all the way across the world for Scott's birthday. And it ate at him even more that Scott was texting and snapping him while Mitch was talking, much like he had done when he was with Kyle that one weekend months ago.

They were only home for a good two weeks before they were going to be off for the last round of tour and most of that was filled with rehearsals. Mitch needed more time, but there was so much to do, he barely had enough time to sleep, let alone retreat and recharge. His anxiety was getting harder to control, and it didn't help that just a few days before they would leave, Scott came up to him to ask him to come to Shawn's Halloween party.

"It's a little early, but it's the only time we could make it," he said. "He's so thoughtful." _Yeah, so thoughtful. And so talented. And so nice. And so everything._ Mitch forced a smile. He didn't really want to go, but if he did, maybe he could keep an eye on Scott. Maybe if he did, Scott would consider his feelings and not make out with any random hot guy, let alone Shawn himself. Mitch hated thinking that way, hated claiming Scott like this, but he couldn't help feeling jealous.

He wanted to be with Scott so badly. Yet he couldn't convince himself to stop being scared.

He shouldn't have gone to that stupid party.

It had barely been midnight when Mitch realized that Scott wasn't anywhere to be found, and then, well, Shawn was gone too. Despite the numerous drinks he had had, he felt nowhere near relaxed, and his breathing became shallow. He needed to sit down, no, he needed to go outside – _hold on to the wall, stand up straight, you're fine, it's going to be fine, you're okay, go get some fresh air, there's nothing to worry about, have some water –_

He clearly heard the sound of lips moving together, and he would recognize the outline of his body even in the darkest of nights. There was no mistaking him.

His breath caught again, and he hurried back inside, his hands trembling to find his phone in his pocket and order a ride home – he would text Scott on the way, he just needed to get out of there. Nicole's worried face came into view and Mitch quickly lied that the alcohol was just not sitting well with him tonight and he'd be fine, don't worry, no really, he was okay, he'd text when he got home, yes he promised, and then he was out the door.

He didn't remember how he made it into bed that night, but he woke up with his heart shattered into a million pieces, and clear memories of everything that happened at the party itself. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to face him, he didn't want to see him smile and think of those lips touching anyone else's. He wanted none of it.

But there he was, with his fresh order of coffee and his warm smile. The smile that broke immediately when he saw Mitch's tortured expression.

"Mitchy?" he asked, quietly. Mitch pursed his lips and shook his head stiffly. "Babe, what's wrong? Come here." He put the coffee on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed, his worried eyes never leaving Mitch's face.

"I can't do it," Mitch squeaked, desperately trying to keep himself together, but to no avail. His heart was beating so hard, he thought it would break his ribcage from the inside, and he tried so hard to repress his tears that a headache developed instantaneously.

"What do you mean? Mitch, look at me, come on, breathe with me," Scott spoke softly, moving his hand over to touch Mitch's and slowly coax it to hold it into his. Mitch's eyes locked onto Scott's and suddenly he was the universe. He was the only thing he saw, his voice the only thing he heard, his thoughts completely blank, and he breathed with him. He breathed him. It could've been a minute, it could've been a million, Mitch didn't know, but after a while he saw Scott's soft smile return, and he knew that he was okay. "Now tell me what's wrong? Please?"

"I know it's not fair," Mitch started, his voice gravelly and still barely above a whisper, but under control, "but I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can see you with anyone else. It hurts." He cast his eyes down as he spilled his truth, ashamed that he felt that way. Because it wasn't fair to Scott. It wasn't fair that Mitch was too scared to plunge into the deep with him but then also held his hand so tight that he couldn't go swimming by himself.

It stayed quiet for far too long, and Mitch swallowed nervously, then finally daring to look up again. Scott's eyes were on their hands, Mitch's still holding on for dear life. He had a frown on his face, clearly thinking hard, and then he let Mitch's hand go.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." Then he was gone, and with him his calming energy, and Mitch had to put in conscious effort to keep his breathing steady, anxious once again. Thankfully, it wasn't too long before Scott had returned to his bedside, his one hand gripping Mitch's again, while his other was closed in a fist, holding something. "I wanted to give you this for Christmas." His face contorted a little, and Mitch recognized it as uncertainty, maybe even insecurity, and he wondered what could possibly shake Scott, a beacon of confidence, this much. "I've had it for months and I just thought that would've been the best time to do it, but I think it's more important that I give it to you now." He then fumbled with his hand a little bit, before holding up Mitch's with his other hand and laying a small piece of jewelry on his palm.

It was a ring. A thin, silver ring made of two thinner bands twisting around each other.

"It's a promise. A promise that it's always going to be you, no matter what."

Mitch slowly closed his fingers around it, trembling slightly. He was speechless. He brought his fist with the ring inside toward his chest, his eyes closing and letting the tears fall. The heavy weight on him lifted slowly as he realized the importance of this gift. It wasn't just a promise, it was his heart.

"I know I'm not always there, and I'm sorry. I am." Mitch could hear him swallow, as if he too had difficulty holding back tears. "But you are my number one, Mitchy. You will always be."           


End file.
